


we still love you

by audioqs



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Comfort, Ficlet, Not Beta Read, Other, They/Them Pronouns for Gordon Freeman, benrey has low/no empathy, benrey is nb + uses he/him, low empathy written by a neurodivergent person i promise its not weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audioqs/pseuds/audioqs
Summary: benrey worries about how he cant feel things for people like others seemingly can. gordons there to help <3
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	we still love you

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a vent like forever ago and just found it and cleaned it up srry its so short im incapable of writing things longer than like a 5 minute read 

**benrey:** im a bad person arent i.

[benrey is laying on his back, staring at the ceiling in thought.]

[gordon opens their eyes sleepily, furrowing their brow at benrey.]

**gordon:** what makes you say that?

**benrey, sighing:** well.

**benrey:** i dunno how to- how to care about people the right way

**benrey:** i cant, uh. cant prioritize yalls feelings over mine

**benrey:** like in movies how theyre like aaugh id do anything for you im sad when youre sad bbbbb. all i feel when people are sad is.

**benrey:** panic

**benrey:** and when i do bad things like i cant feel anything i dont know what to think what am i supposed to feel.

**benrey:** im just upset that youre gonna be mad at me

**benrey:** and i dont want to go out of my way yknow like bbb i want to but i dont want to. i cant make myself do it enough and i dont know what to do even

**benrey:** only bad people think like that

[the room is silent for a moment, save for the quiet hum of the fan.]

[gordon scoots closer to benrey, wrapping their arms around his middle.]

**gordon:** youre not a bad person, benrey.

**gordon:** you choose to do good things, dont you? thats whats important, really.

[they yawn, lacing their fingers with benreys.]

**gordon:** besides, i know you care about plenty of people.

**gordon:** what about me and joshua?

**benrey:** i guess youre right

[benrey turns over to face gordon]

**benrey:** how was i supposed to resist your, uh. your boyish charm.

**gordon:** [snorts] oh, shush.

[gordon leans closer to give benrey a kiss on the forehead before looking him in the eyes.]

**gordon:** but hey.

**gordon:** youre not bad. i promise you youre not bad. 

**gordon:** would i lie to you?

[benrey tiredly shakes his head. gordon kisses the tip of his nose.]

**gordon:** its okay if your hearts not in it all the time. youre allowed to feel that way. feelings are hard sometimes.

[gordon nuzzles their face into benreys chest.]

**gordon:** we still love you.

**gordon:** now go to bed, silly, its past midnight by now.

[benrey looks back up at the ceiling, pondering. lost in his thoughts again (thinking about much happier thoughts this time,) he closes his eyes.]


End file.
